bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 6: Lee nie lubi oszustów
Gdy Den szukał Shuna, nagle widzi go jak idzie zmartwiony. - Co się stało? - Den - Przegrałem - Shun - Przegrałem z Lee, to naprawdę silny wojownik, ale mam na niego sposób. - Najpierw wróćmy do domu - Den - To oczywiste - Shun Akcja przenosi się Nagi. Żniwiarz z Shuim przebywa w wymiarze ciszy, by aborbować energię ciszy. Na jego nieszczęście Shui też ją absorbuje, ale jakoś się tym nie martwi. Nalge Naga się odzywa: - I jak? - Moje oko ciszy nabrało 7% maksymalnej wydajności - Żniwiarz - Hmm.... o 5% więcej niż przy walce z Vanitasem - Naga - Myślę, że to powinno wystarczyć - Też tak sądzę - Żniwiarz - No to czas na dalsze działanie Żniwiarz zamienia się w kulkową formę i siada na ramieniu Shuiego, następnie Shui otiera portal przez który przechodzi. - Obyś się Żniwiarzu postarał - Naga - W tobie jest serce tej operacji. Portal otwiera się w koloseum. Shui z niego wychodzi, ludzie gdy go widzą od razu uciekają, nikt nie próbuje z nim walczyć. Shui idzie w stronę domu Kazamich. Gdy podchodzi z ręki wystrzeliwuje piorunem (:O) i rozwala drzwi z futryną. Wchodzi i przeczesuje całe mieszkanie, jednak nikogo nie znajduje. Akcja przenosi się do MoD-a i Lee. - Już prawie skończyłem - MoD - Pownienem skończyć to wcześniej niż uwzględniliśmy w planie - Czyli przyspieszamy 2 fazę? - Lee - Raczej tak - MoD - Już najtrudniejsze za mną, już nie długo nadejdzie koniec Akcja przenosi się do Dena i Shuna, którzy wracają do porozwalanego domu, przed którym stoi policja i jakieś jeszcze służby mundurowe. Podbiega do nich jakiś facet z napisem GROM (:O LOL) i mówi: - Hej dzieciaki, to nie jest miejsce dla was - Gromowiec - Ta, ale to nasz dom - Shun - Już nie - Gromowiec - Dopóki nie opanujemy sytuacji musicie się stąd wynieść. - Masz rację - Shun - Ale odzyskajcie co się da, szczególnie nasze pamiątki - Jak chcecie - Gromowiec Den i Shun idą spokojnie dalej wzdłóż ulicy, nalge skręcają, Den stoi na czatach, a Shun wyjmuje mały sztylet i wkłada go do kranu(taki do węży do podlewania). Nagle ziemia się minimalnie odsuwa i otworzyło się przejście. Den i Shun tam wchodzą zabierając sztylet a przejście się zamyka. Chłopaki idą tunelem, aż nagle wchodzą na salę treningową i zabierają wszystko co się da, następnie chodzą po całym mieszkaniu i wszystko zabierają, potem wracają i idą w stronę centrum. Na drodze napotykają Lee, wymieniają się tylko wzrokiem. Nalge Shun wyjmuje klucze i otwiera jedno z zaniedbanych mieszkań w starej kamienicy. Rozpakowują się. - Eh.... dom zastępczy - Den - Tia, musimy się tu chwilę poukrywać - Shun - Skoro ktoś na nas poluje, to pewnie ten cały MoD i Lee. Nasza rozmowa nie była pokojowa i już proszę. Akcja wraca do Lee. "Podobno ktoś rozwalił dom Shuna, przykra rzecz, kto mógłby tak niehonorowo postąpić? Powinien go wyzwać czy coś" pomyślał. Wszedł sobie do spożywczaka i mówi: - Poproszę 4 bułki pół kilo sera i pół kilo szynki, o i masło. - Już podaję - Sprzedawca Po chwili gdy podaje Lee produkty z jego oczy strzelił fioletowy promień, Lee najpierw się uchylił, a następnie zawiesił nogę na karkiem sprzedawcy przerzucając go przez ladę. - Nie ze mną te numery - Lee - Jeśli coś do mnie masz to po prostu mi to powiedz. - Jak sobie chcesz - szprzedawca nagle zamienił się w Shuiego Szprzedawca nagle zamienił się w Shuiego, który złapał za nogę Lee, którą go blokował i próbuje go wywalić, ale Lee zgiął nogę i kolano przycinął do szyi Shuiego. - Teraz zabiorę z ciebie moją noge - Lee - a ty nie będziesz próbował nic zrobić, tylko pogadamy - yhym - To co Shui zdołał "powiedzieć" Lee zszedł z Shuiego i pomógł mu wstać. Po chwili Shui mówi: - Jesteś zbyt niebezpieczny dla mojej misji - Shui mówi znowu zniekształconym głosem i znowu ma fioletowy blask - Więc muszę cie unieszkodliwić. - To ja mam inny pomysł - Lee - Zawalczymy, jak ja cie pokonam to dasz mi spokój, a jak ty mnie pokonasz to kończę z bakuganami. - Naprawdę tak łatwo chcesz z tym skończyć? - Shui - A więc dobrze zaczynajmy POLE BITWY, KARTA OTWARCIA - To zaczynamy, karta otwarcia - Lee - bakugan bitwa, bakugan start walcz Pyrus Rycerz(pole 3) - Dalej, karta otwarcia - Shui (pole 4) - bakugan bitwa(pole 3), Żniwiarz start Żniwiarz 340 Rycerz 300 Żniwiarz od razu rzuca się na Rycerza, który stoi w miejscu. - Karta otwarcia start - Lee - Fuzja mocy Żniwiarz 240 Rycerz 400 - hehehehe - Shui - nie tak prędko cieniasku, karta super mocy aktywacja, kosa przeznaczenia Żniwiarz 340 Rycerz 350 - a teraz synteza mocy - Shui - Ponury Żniwiarz Żniwiarz 640 Rycerz 350 Kosa Żniwiarza otacza teraz ciemna moc, uderza nią w Rycerza, który od razu pada. Shui *** Lee ** - Brak strategii - Lee - tylko beznadziejna brutalna siła, typowa dla słabeuszy, karta otwarcia (pole 3), bakugan bitwa (pole 3), bakugan start, Czempion Pyrusa. - Po co komu strategia? - Shui - Skoro można kogoś po prostu zgnieść.... bakugan bitwa (pole 3), bakugan start darkus Żniwiarz. Żniwiarz 640 Czempion 350 - koniec z tobą Żniwiarzu - Czempion - Nie widziałej mocy jak moja - OOOOOO - Żniwiarz - Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, jeden cios i leżysz, moja ponura kosa jest niepokonanym narzędziem zniszczenia. - Zobaczymy - Lee - karta otwarcia start, postać Żniwiarz 640 Czempion 700 - Czemu nie użyjesz karty super mocy? - Shui - Żebyś mógł użyć zbroi darkusa? - Lee - Nie dzięki, widzisz ja zanim z kimś walczę najpierw robię odpowiedni rozpoznanie :P - I co z tego? - Żniwiarz - I tak nie masz najmniejszych szans, już po tobie. karta Piorun dezintegracji aktywacja. Żniwiarz 940 Czemion 350 - O kurde - Lee - O tak - Żniwiarz - I ty myślałeś, że masz ze mną jakiekolwiek szanse? żałosne - My nie skończyliśmy - Lee - bakugan bitwa (pole 1) bakugan start, Pyrus Mistrz Topora, karta super mocy aktywacja krwawa zemsta. Żniwiarz 940 Czempion 350 MT 400 Mistrz Topora znowu mimo innej karty atakuje przeciwnika, Czemion dołącza się do ataku. - Ty wykorzystałeś wszystkie super moce - Lee - Ja mam strategię, która pozwala mi lepiej użyć dostępnych mi środków, a także wiem że masz tylko jednego bakugana i przegrasz gdy Żniwiarz padnie. - Dobra, może ta cała strategia ma swoje plusy - Żniwiarz - Ale i tak mnie nie możesz pokonać. - To patrz - Lee - karta super mocy aktywacja, ognisty ostrzał plus karta otwarcia start (pole 1) postać Żniwiarz 740 Czempion 350 MT 800 Czempion Pyrusa ostrzeliwuje Żniwiarza, który próbuje się zasłaniać, w tej samej chwili Mistrz topora załatwia Żniwiarza. (Pole bitwy się wyłącza) - Jak mogłem przegrać? - Shui - Z kimś takim jak ty? - Powtórzę jeszcze raz, strategia - Lee - A więc następnym razem szykuj się na porażkę - Shui Shui ponownie otwiera portal prze który przechodzi. Akcja przenosi się do MoD-a, Lee już tu jest. - I co tam robiłeś? - MoD - A walczyłem z Żniwiarzem - Lee - Jest potężny, ale nie nie zna słowa strategia - Hah - MoD - stary Żniwiarz jest jednak cały czas niebezpieczny, uważaj bo on bardzo dobrze uczy się na błędach. Tymczasem na jednym z dachów nagle pojawia się Karrypto. - Dążycie do perfekcji, Lee jest świetny, ale nie dorasta mi do pięt. Muszę zobaczyć MoD-a w akcji, skoro jest tak silny to może zaspokoi mój głód. Z drugiej strony ten cały Den potrafi nieźle walczyć, ale nad strategią musi popracować. No nic wracam do mojej armii dwunastu niepokonanych. Jeśli ta planeta nie zaspokoi mojego głodu zrobie z nią to samo co z marsem, nieeeeeeee zrobie to co z Hexem, ci głupcy nazywają je teraz Słońcem. Hahahahaha. OKO FENIKSA AKTYWACJA. METAFIZYCZNE POŁĄCZENIE AKTYWACJA. Karrypto znowu zamienia się w feniksa i leci w górę. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Tryumf Ciemności Kategoria:Nev-Rex